smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting Paladore
"Meeting Paladore" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Story It is around the time that Culliford, the Smurf who would someday become Papa Smurf, was 45 years old and had seen his own Papa Smurf leaving the village. "Where are you going, Papa Smurf?" he asked. "It is a place that you cannot come with me to, my little Smurf," his Papa Smurf said. "This mission of mine may take years to complete, and I wouldn't want to think of losing you along the way." "But I want to come with you wherever you go, Papa Smurf," Culliford said insistently. "Now, now, be a good little Smurfling for me and promise that you won't go smurfing off into the forest to come smurfing for me," his Papa Smurf said. "Nanny will smurf good care of you, so whatever you do, don't disobey anything that she smurfs." "I wish that you didn't have to smurf away from me, Papa Smurf," Culliford said with tears in his eyes. "I wish that I didn't have to smurf this myself, Cully," his Papa Smurf said as he looked into his son's eyes. The both of them hugged each other, feeling as if they may never see each other again for years to come. "May the Smurf ancestors watch over you until I return." "May they also watch over you as well, Papa Smurf," Culliford said as he watched his Papa Smurf head off into the forest with his gear. Culliford remained obedient to his father's wishes for a few days, staying with his grandmother Nanny Smurf as she watched over the young Smurfling after her own daughter had passed away during childbirth. However, curiosity got the better of Culliford and he just couldn't resist the idea of heading off into the forest to find where his father was headed to. One morning he slipped off into the forest with a pack full of things he wanted to take with him before any Smurf was awake. He felt that nothing was going to stop him from finding out the truth of his father's mission. A few days into his journey, Culliford had come across a giant being with pale skin and gray balding hair, wearing a dark blue robe and wielding a staff with which he used to command stones to levitate until he found some things that he was looking for. Culliford had never seen such a demonstration of power like that before and was curious to find out what it was that the giant was doing. "Come forward, my little blue friend," the giant spoke. "There is no need for you to be afraid in my presence." Culliford was surprised to hear the giant speak. "How do you know who I am as well as where I am?" he asked as he came out of hiding into the giant's presence. "It is my business to know things about the residents in this forest since me and my people are its guardians," the giant spoke. "My name is Paladore, and I am a wizard who belongs to an order that must keep the world from being overcome by dark beings who call themselves Worlings." "So what you were performing...it's called magic?" Culliford asked. "That is one of the names used for the talents of my people, Abraham Smurf," Paladore answered. "Your people were also users of this talent, but one among you has abused a similar talent, which is why it has been shunned and not practiced for centuries." "Why do you call me Abraham, when my real name is Culliford?" Culliford asked. "Because I have seen that someone like you will come to me in need of something, to know that he has a great destiny in store and that preparation for it is in order, my young friend," Paladore answered. "You will endure great hardship as you grow into the name that will define your future. You will lose one son only to gain many, for that is what your prophetic name, Abraham Smurf, means...the father of many." "Prophetic name? Then you must be a fortune-teller or something like that," Culliford realized. "Seeing into the future to know what lies ahead is also one of my talents," Paladore said. "Come, let us retire to my chambers where we will discuss more about what your future will be." And so with a wave of his magic staff, Paladore transported himself and Culliford into a chamber where the young Smurf saw that it was filled to the brim with all sorts of books as well as beakers, burners, and bottles with all manner of liquids and herbs. Culliford was amazed at the sight of what this chamber held. "To smurf you the truth, Paladore, I was out in the forest looking for my Papa Smurf because he was smurfing off on a journey that he couldn't smurf me anything about or even let me smurf on with him," Culliford said. "No doubt the separation of parent and child will be a burden for you to bear as the years will pass, Abraham," Paladore said. "However, he will be amazed at what you will become when you next see him again years from now, for he will know along his journeys what you will become." "But I don't have any plans for being anything great, Paladore," Culliford said. "I just want to have a smurfy life in my village with all my fellow Smurfs." "And that you will, my little friend," Paladore said. "But as you grow, you will see that things will change around you to the point where you would no longer recognize yourself as just being one of your fellow Smurfs. A great disaster will leave a generation to come at your mercy, and you like a man named Moses are to lead that generation into the Promised Land, where one will succeed you and carry on your works when you are not able to continue them." "But what's your role in this?" Culliford asked. "I am in need of someone to continue my works, Abraham," Paladore said. "You see, I am old, and though magics have permitted me to live well beyond the allotted time span for humans, I am also the last of my order to protect the world from the Worlings. For this reason I am in need of an apprentice, someone who is willing to learn all the things that I know about magic so that they will better able to handle the Worling threat should it be loosed upon the world." "Who are these Worlings, Paladore?" Culliford asked. "They are a group of druids that have worked in secret to bring about the end of the world by subjugating it in eternal darkness," Paladore answered. "My order has kept the Worlings at bay for millennia, but their leader Worluk continues his efforts to weaken our defenses, until there is nobody left to stop them." "And you're smurfing that I would be able to stop them someday?" Culliford said. "What good would a Smurf like me be against something like that?" "You should not measure the potential of your might by your stature alone, Abraham," Paladore said. "You belong to a people who believe in the strength of unity, who live not for themselves only but for the benefit of others. You must make their strength your strength as well, but in order for their strength to be effective, you must be the one who leads them, and you must be properly trained to use the power that is inherent within you in order to be an effective leader." "That smurfs like a big responsibility to undertake, Paladore," Culliford said. "I wouldn't want to see my village be consmurfed by anything like these Worlings if I could help it. I would smurf anything it takes to keep it from smurfing." "Your willingness to protect your fellow Smurfs is the start of your journey to your destiny," Paladore said. "Come, you have much to learn, and there is not much time for either of us." "But what about my fellow Smurfs, Paladore? What about Nanny and the others?" Culliford asked. "You do not need to concern yourselves with their fates now, for they will not perish while you are with me learning what you will need to know," Paladore said in an assuring voice. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Papa Smurf's past stories